What a Weird (Beautiful) Family
by I'm-working-on-it
Summary: How long will it take for them to figure it out?
1. Chapter 1

After getting their original forms back, the Arcobaleno decided to move back in together (it was mostly Uni. The rest just went along with it).They were a family after all. Albeit a weird one.

The only ones who weren't exactly happy about the move were Skull and Fon, but that was only because they were a couple and the others didn't know. They didn't plan on telling them, though, so Skull suggested they make a game out of it: how long would it take for all of the Arcobaleno to figure it out? It was fun for the most part, but the bad thing was that they could only do Stuff in private. They didn't mind that much since they weren't big fans of public displays of affection.

It has been four months and, so far, no one has put all of the clues they've dropped together.

How long will this game of their's last?


	2. Viper and Uni

The Arcobaleno could hear someone rushing down the stairs to the living room and knew it had to be Skull. He was the only one who had such heavy footsteps, but also because he was the only one of them not there.

When Skull came into view, everyone froze. Skull didn't look like he usually did. He looked like a very beautiful she.

"Hey, guys! I have a mission and I probably won't be back until tomorrow so I put leftovers in the fridge. Just heat them up whenever you get hungry!"He said really quickly. He wanted to get out of there fast so they wouldn't try and stop him from going (they=his boyfriend). "I'llseeyoutomorrowbye!"

He had just opened the door when Fon suddenly appeared in front of him with a glare replacing his usual serene smile, surprising everyone but Viper and Skull. Just what he was trying to avoid.

"You are not going out looking like that." He was very firm and it didn't seem like he would back down. The Arcobaleno knew why, though. Skull was like their little little brother and they didn't want him to be harmed in any way (most of them thought Fon was just the overprotective brother. Yeah, right). Plus he looked way too cute as a girl. It didn't help that he had a very feminine form.

Skull had put on a wig that had long dark purple hair, almost black. He was wearing a lavender gray dress that was a little _too_ short and black thigh-high socks with a pair of dark purple high-top converse. He had gotten rid of his usual make-up and had gone with lavender eye shadow and a lightly tinted lipstick. In short: beautiful.

Skull backed up a few steps and let out a nervous laugh,"I am actually. I know you don't like it, but I need the money." He glanced at the Arcobaleno with a look that just screamed _'help me.'_

They didn't do anything, wanting to see how this would end. The only one who looked worried was Uni, the rest either had smirks (Reborn, Colonello, and Verde) or were indifferent (Lal and Viper). Poor Skull.

"Then let me bring in money because I am not letting you out of this house until you change." Yep, he definitely wasn't backing down. But Skull wasn't going to either.

"Let's make a compromise. I'll bring someone with me, but i'm not changing. Deal?" He held out a hand, waiting for Fon to give in. It would happen eventually. Skull almost always got what he wanted out of his boyfriend.

Fon looked tough for a couple more seconds before he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and nodded,"Alright then. Deal," he hesitated a moment before shaking Skull's hand. Skull smiled and stood on his toes to give Fon a kiss on the cheek. He then spun around to face everyone else.

"Vi, could you come with me? I would ask Lal-senpai but she has a dinner date with Colonello-senpai tonight. Plus, with your purple hair, we could probably pass as sisters! Please?"He made a pouty face that was even cuter when he was cross dressing than in his usual get-up. Viper couldn't refuse.

They sighed,"Fine. Help with the outfit?" Skull's pout was immediately replaced by a bright smile (it wasn't like Viper was asking, though. It was more of a demand).

"Of course! Thanks for agreeing!" Like they had a choice. They sighed again.

"Ooh! Can I help?" Skull's smile widened.

"Of course, Uni!"

"Yay!"

No one was really paying attention to when those three disappeared, though, they were too busy smirking at the blushing Lal and Colonello. But not Fon. He was thinking about the different ways he could take that dress off of Skull _(bad Fon!)_ and about what he meant when he said he needed the money.

...

"So, you and Fon? I had my suspicions but this just proves it." Skull blushed, he had hoped that Viper wouldn't notice. Or at least not say anything. Especially in front of Uni.

She gasped,"You and Fon are together? Yay! I was just starting to think of ways to get you together but now I don't have to!" She gave them an innocent smile. Skull didn't trust it at all."You look really pretty, by the way. I forgot to tell you earlier." And suddenly he trusted that smile again.

"Thanks, Little Sis."Uni's face lit up.

"Alright, alright. Enough sappy stuff. Let's get this over with,"Viper said, rolling their eyes. They led them into their room and closed the door. They took off their hood and Uni and Skull finally saw their beautiful face.

"Wow! You're really pretty, Vi!"

They rolled their eyes again,"Oh, shut up. Let's hurry with this."

...

Viper was just as beautiful as Skull once they were finished (Fon didn't agree with that), everyone was surprised.

They had their shoulder length hair curled just enough that it didn't look overdone. They had on a short-sleeved dark blue dress that ended a little above their knees and black tights under. They were also wearing converse but they were dark blue instead of purple. They used their illusions to cover up the tattoos on their cheeks and put on a bit of blush and black eye shadow on. Much different than usual.

Skull smiled,"We're all ready to go now!" He hooked his and Viper's arms together and started tugging them to the door, where Fon was still standing. "Is this better?"

Fon stared at them for a second before slowly nodding,"I'm still not happy about this, Skull, but I'll allow you to go now."

Skull let go of Viper and stood on his toes again to whisper something in Fon's ear. No one could hear what he said, even with their heightened senses. They could see Fon's eyes widen before he smirked, surprising everyone yet again.

He nodded,"I look forward to it." He stepped to the side and headed back to the couch he had been sitting on before. "Be careful, Skull, Viper."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'm always careful!" Skull beamed, grabbing Viper again and throwing the door open and almost running out of the house, dragging Vi behind him. They started laughing before they even made it off the porch.

The remaining Arcobaleno watched fondly as they left, hoping they would finish the job quickly and come home. Home to their weird (beautiful) family.


	3. Lal Mirch

A little while after moving in with the other Arcobaleno, Skull and Fon had become the secret pranksters. The rest of the group always suspected the cloud but never the storm so they only had to say they were doing something together at the time of the crime and they had the perfect alibi.

For their most recent prank, they put pictures of alpacas everywhere in Colonello's room when he was away on a mission. When he found out, he got pissed (mostly because absolutely _everything_ was covered).

The rain stormed into the common area and lifted his hand to show one of the larger alpaca cut-outs. Great, the Prank Team had just gotten comfortable and they already had to deal with Colonello's screaming (it was kind of worth it, though).

"Who the hell covered my room in llamas?!"He seemed to already have someone in mind because he whipped around to face Skull, who was looking a little too innocent sitting there, in Colonello's opinion.

Skull shook his head and carefully hid a smirk, "Wasn't me. I was out shopping for groceries with Fon since Viper had something to do." He also wanted to inform the idiot rain that they weren't _llamas,_ they were _alpacas_ (yes, there was a difference). He decided against it.

Colonello first looked toward Viper for conformation- they nodded- then towards Fon- he nodded as well.

It was partially true, they did go to the store to pick up groceries for the week, but they had done that the day before. The only reason this worked was because Viper was a part of the Prank Team. They were a huge help, being a mist and all. The three had had put the alpacas up in the middle of the night, so they're illusions weren't needed that time (they had pulled all-nighters before, so they weren't tired).

The storm hid his smirk behind his sleeve, "I can show you the receipt if you would like." Colonello sighed, calming down, and started walking back to his room.

"No, I believe you." He opened his door, took a deep breath- "When I find whoever did this, I'm going to murder them."- and slammed it closed.

Okay, so maybe he wasn't calming down.

It didn't help that he probably heard Reborn laughing at his misery.

...

While everyone's ears were still ringing from the door slam (and Reborn's laughing), the three pranksters turned towards each other and let their smirks show. Skull and Fon took it a step farther and high-fived. Total success!

That little slap brought everyone back to reality, but only one person actually saw it.

Lal Mirch.

What she saw raised red flags in her mind. Mostly about them putting the alpacas up in Colonello's room, but also about them being suspiciously close. Fon was usually pretty closed off, even with his Family, and it was weird that he was interacting with Skull the most, out of all people.

Those flags waved frantically when Skull blew Fon a kiss and he returned with the same amount of enthusiasm. Double weird. Fon was the Eye of the Storm, always calm, and Skull was the exact opposite.

And suddenly Lal's mind-world aligned and it clicked, they were together. Everything made so much sense now!

Now that she had figured it out, she was going to mess with them (she was still kind of mad (and embarrassed) about Skull telling everyone about her date).

Good luck to those two. There was no telling what she would come up with.

...

After an hour or so, Lal excused herself and went to the "store" to pick up supplies. People gave her weird looks, but she didn't pay them any attention. She was having too much fun imagining their reactions.

They would probably be embarrassed and maybe excited... if she was correct about them being a couple (which she was, she just didn't know that yet). Just in case, she decided to leave their names off of the gift she was going to leave them (she was pretty sure she was correct, though)

If she was right, she was gong to tease them for a very long time after this.

...

After dinner, the lovebirds headed back to Skull's room (they secretly shared it) and were surprised to see a gift bag on their desk.

Skull started to approach it first, eyebrows pulled together in confusion and caution. He was worried Colonello had discovered he was the one to put the alpacas everywhere and this was his way of trying to get back at him (it was Skull's room to the rest of the Arcobaleno so it made the most sense).

Fon was thinking the same thing, so, being the protective boyfriend he was, he quickly moved in front of Skull and inspected and inspected the bag with his eyes, finding nothing threatening. That let him relax a bit.

Skull stepped around him and picked up the note beside the bag. "Wait a second." He flipped the piece of paper over and was greeted by Lal's handwriting. "It's from Lal-senpai. I guess we shouldn't be too scared for our lives, then," he chuckled nervously, trying to lighten the mood. Fon smiled so it worked at leas a little.

"It says," he cleared his throat, adjusting his voice so it sounded like Lal's, "'I hope you enjoy, boys. Remember to use them wisely.'"He turned to look at Fon, "I wonder what she means by that."

The storm looked almost as confused as he did, which was really saying something.

Fon looked at the bag and said, "I guess there's only one way to find out." He looked back at his cloud, who nodded.

The cloud took out the tissue paper and peered inside, immediately blushing a violent shade of red. That didn't make Fon feel any better about the situation, only worried and even more confused.

He stepped forward and looked inside, then doing the same thing as Skull did (but he didn't turn as red). He recovered faster, though, and trapped Skull against the desk, making his fading blush come back full force (maybe a brighter shade, if that was possible).

The storm smirked, "Lal Mirch went through the trouble of getting those for us, we might as well use them."

They were going to have a lot of fun with the lube, condoms, and ties Lal had gotten for them.

...

When Skull limped into the common area the next morning with a smug Fon trailing behind him and Lal half-smiled/half-smirked, everyone who didn't know about the two (and Uni, she was too innocent) were really confused.

Especially when Fon thanked her and Skull's face erupted into a thousand shades of red.

Looks like Lal was right in thinking they were a couple.


End file.
